1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parallel flow liquid fuel burner for cooled or hot wall boilers and furnaces.
Industrial cooled (or hot wall) boilers and furnaces correspond as a whole substantially to two essential types of technology:
turbulence (or turbulence sliding valve) burners,
parallel flow burners.
The present invention relates to latter type of burner, which comprises means for providing an air flow parallel to the axis of a cylindrical or conical body, and a flame retention baffle, generally formed of a slanted blade rose for giving a rotational movement to a part of the supply air, which takes up a part of the outlet section of the cylindrical or conical body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art may be illustrated by the French patent FR 2 No. 122,820 in the name of the firm Pillard and the French patent FR No. 2 564 182 in the name of the Institut Francais du Petrole.
The need to reduce the nitrogen oxides (NOx) generated in flames has for a long time shown the advantage of reducing the free oxygen content (O.sub.2) which combines with the nitrogen of the fuel, to step the combustion so as to reduce the peak temperatures, and increase the rate of burnt gases recycled into the flame for the same purpose.